


【初代光】教养实录

by SwallowOrchideous



Category: Final FantasyXIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallowOrchideous/pseuds/SwallowOrchideous
Summary: 记录了加尔乌斯陛下和他的人族妻子一些房中秘事。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch x Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	【初代光】教养实录

第六星历1517年 灵五月 十一日  
今夜的国都注定不平静，各大名门的女儿们都如临大敌，纸扇是她们的武器，礼服是她们的战袍。  
明天一早是新上任的独裁官接受元老觐见的日子，他们的家眷也会随行。  
她们的父亲摩拳擦掌，早就准备好了得体的说辞，无论如何要让自己的女儿露这一遭脸。但凡意气风发的年轻男人，总要为自己讨个老婆，明天这一面，可以说是决定这些女士命运的一场鏖战。  
谁也没想到，今天夜里独裁官原本是住在军营的，突然回到了加尔乌斯府上。  
大概夜里两三点钟，那些加雷马的未婚名门淑女们还在睡梦中被父母喊起来，她们一步登天的美梦宣告破灭。  
因为独裁官阁下带回来一个人族男孩。

第六星历1517年 灵五月 十二日  
索鲁斯·加尔乌斯当着全国都的人宣布他在一个月后就会与那个男孩举行婚礼，一切仪式和用度按照历代独裁官妻子的规格来安排。  
加尔乌斯大独裁官的夫人，整个加雷马共和国最尊贵头衔之一，居然是个平原人族，还是个来自南方不知哪个破落村的小子，那儿都快远得够上艾欧泽亚了。  
以独裁官的功绩，他就是想要把全国的少女都纳入后宫那些元老们都会嫌少的，不过现在他们该悔恨的是自己怎么没多生几个儿子了。  
那小男孩又臭又脏，也不识礼数，只有一双蓝眼睛还算看得过去，身上裹着一条破毯子，因为他好像不适应这里的气温，不过只要独裁官大人喜欢，一切都不是问题。  
加尔乌斯阁下的原话是：把他弄得乖一点，一个月后的婚礼一点岔子都不能出。  
当时在场的扈从本来都以为这孩子能歇一天呢，看来对他的教养从今天就要马不停蹄地开始了。  
第一步是把未来的第一夫人扔进大浴桶，要把他洗干净才行。年纪较小的男性会对热水过于敏感，要先用偏冷的水，接着逐渐升温，再用香皂温柔地搓洗，他的脚趾头和腋窝这些不为人知的地方似乎都很敏感，一早有聪敏的扈从把这些事情报告给了加尔乌斯阁下。  
在整个过程中他一直在反抗，力气还不小，给他洗澡的扈从轮番上阵，所有人都湿透了，等他洗完整个地面都汪着水，不过这时候他态度还算好，对年长的侍女说他叫光，他本来想搭便车去格里达尼亚，结果在路上遇到了独裁官的车队，被拦下来带走了，还让侍女跟索鲁斯问问到底什么时候能放他走。  
运气这么好的孩子，数不清的福气在等着他呢，他还想跑哪去。有人把他婚礼就在一个月后这件事告诉了他，他反抗得更凶，差点跑出去，幸好索鲁斯阁下突然出现拦住了他，把他扔回池子里，命令医师连夜安排那个手术。  
“这是为了你好，是为了让你少受点罪。”独裁官阁下如是说。  
光真的不明白，对索鲁斯又踢又咬，独裁官还要办公，接下来就是侍从的活了。  
先由几个身强力壮的扈从握住他的四肢——这项工作至少要五个人来，因为还得留一个人防着他的牙，把他两条大腿彻底掰开，露出那个窄小的孔洞，用一根透明的细管捅进去，管子另一头是早就准备好的有香味的净水，慢慢地往他肚子里灌，在这期间别人也没闲着，用镊子把他的胡须和腿上、阴部还有胸前的毛发一根根地拔干净。光年纪不大，发育还挺不错的，阴部的毛又浓又密，他应该是没被人拔过阴毛，拔一根他就痛叫一声，屁眼还在灌水，几分钟他就受不了了，需要排泄一次，等他排完再重复此过程，直到完全排空为止。  
大概五次之后，他的后面和身上都被检查过，没有异味，除过毛的地方也抹上了光滑的软膏，给光的后穴塞了一个清洁用的细小药栓，他很难受，后穴蠕动不停，不过医师说了这个可以不用管，以后也会训练的，手术的设备已经待命了。

第六星历1517年 灵五月 十三日  
今天凌晨左右，光的手术完成了，他从昨天被带回来到现在第一次睡了一觉，这一夜真是人仰马翻。男孩需要成长，索鲁斯陛下的阳具可等不了那么久。  
有魔导科技在，从前想都不敢想的事现在也变成了现实。索鲁斯说：吾等之手，吾等之神，对加雷马人来说，索鲁斯更像他们的神。  
手术一直持续到后半夜，一开始还能听到手术室里的惨叫声，医护师不得已给他上了麻醉，之后便安静了，光被推出来的时候眼睛紧紧闭着，他只有这时候才乖巧得有点即将结婚的样子。  
他没睡一会就醒了，两条腿被高高绑在床幔上便于腿间空气流通，他先是很惊讶似的看着周围，然后才低头看向自己的身子，发出一声幼兽似的哀吼，接下来就是一边痛骂加雷马人一边哭。  
周围的扈从完全不明白他在哭什么，不就是装了一套子宫和乳腺吗，索鲁斯独裁官阁下连夜亲自造的模型，是最适合他身材的，阴道口比一般女性的要小得多，又因为内脏的挤压，无论被怎么操开都能复原如初，只有他能做出如此绝妙的设计，多少人想求这待遇还求不来呢。  
索鲁斯阁下下了早会第一件事就是来看他，还让人把早餐送到他床边和他一起吃，今天阳光真好，看到这美好的一幕，在场的人没有不鼻子发酸、热泪盈眶的，可是光还是不停地骂，结结巴巴很生疏地骂那些艾欧泽亚人的粗口。索鲁斯阁下连这个都不在意，摸了一把他的雌穴，又摸了摸他涨大的乳，剃了毛的下体光滑柔嫩，索鲁斯很满意，每个人都很高兴。  
当然除了不懂事的夫人本人，他一点东西都不愿意吃，索鲁斯也不强求，自顾自地吃完就走了，临走前交代营养师和侍女，要给光安排正式课程了，今天就开始。  
真不愧是雷厉风行的索鲁斯大人！在前朝，几乎全国都知道了索鲁斯阁下即将迎娶人族妻子的事，有人认为这是有政治意味的，共和国会和阿尔迪纳德次大陆达成和平协议，甚至是联手，今天这顿手术和早餐想必也会变为公开的新闻，独裁官阁下是如此宠爱他的新娘，那些蠢蠢欲动想给他塞侍妾的元老们也该有些眼色了。  
独裁官可真爱他啊，每个人都这么觉得。可是光还是很愤怒，把自己的拳头都砸出了血，也许是因为索鲁斯离开去处理公务了吧，看到妻子这么粘人独裁官阁下肯定会很高兴，于是嬷嬷们用了一个办法。  
光的首要训练功课当然是会“夹”，于是以光实在舍不得离开索鲁斯为缘由，希望能在书房放置一张小软榻和小屏风，独裁官阁下听闻十分高兴，欣然同意。医师在光的前后两口穴、乳尖、脚趾缝和腋下都抹了训练用的药膏，把小床的帐幔拉起来，屏风打开，独裁官阁下便可如常处理政务，会见臣下。  
至于光，训练用的药膏刚刚抹上的时候会很凉爽，不一会就发起热，接着就是痒，但是由于手脚都拴在帐子上，完全无法抓挠，乳头在这种痒和烫折磨之下很快就会红肿，时间长了就会越来越大直到定型，更方便独裁官大人含在口中或用手把玩；而身下的穴实在痒得难耐，光会自己扭动身子想解痒，雌穴的内壁不断挤压、摩擦、收缩，模拟夹着索鲁斯阁下的男根的动作。  
光的下身受到这种刺激会一直流水，那是嫩穴自动分泌的，润滑又助兴，虽说会弄得他腿间潮湿，但是下身和眼睛一样湿漉漉的光十分迷人，会流水也是一种训练。要让他养成下意识的习惯，不断地夹紧、吞吐、纠缠，便于日后的房事欢愉。这样光既能陪伴独裁官，又能做功课，一举两得。  
还因为索鲁斯大人就在书房理政，外间不断有谈话的声音传进去，光要拼命地忍耐着喘息和呻吟，不一会就筋疲力尽，但是下身和乳房的痒并不会因此缓解，脚上也抹了药，十个脚趾扭做一团，肚子饥饿的声音从屏风后面传出来，陛下命厨房做了肉羹，但却不送到屏风后面给他吃。肉羹一直放在他书桌上，独裁官一直在书房待到晚上，肉羹都冷掉了，香味肯定会飘到屏风后面去的。  
可怜的光几乎两天一夜没吃东西，也没喝水（如果他没偷喝洗澡水的话），再加上做了大手术，还被绑着承受阴部空虚瘙痒那么久，出了不少汗，身体会脱水的。他确认外间没人的时候开口想跟独裁官阁下商量，想问问他的条件是什么，索鲁斯却说自己从没想跟他谈条件，因为他早上说了不吃饭，索鲁斯让人把肉羹热了一遍又上了不少配菜，当着光的面自己吃掉了。  
当天独裁官阁下还是把光抱回了自己的宅子，光应该是又饿又累睡着了，床单上的水液经测量，今天的功课量达标，仆从把那些液体装进小玻璃瓶收集起来，独裁官要留作熏香用，可喜可贺，光果然有天赋。  
当天晚上就已经有人跟独裁官的侍者打听索鲁斯书房用的香氛了，这才过了几个小时而已。原因是一位大人从书房出去的时候沾染了索鲁斯身上近似的香味，在宴会上就迫不及待地吹嘘了起来。名门之间消息流传得比风还快，人人都想要这种熏香，以此作为身份的象征——暗示这位大人有资格进入索鲁斯阁下的书房，是阁下亲近的人。  
可惜，他们不知道的是，他们下午闻到的香味大概率就是给光做训练用的情药甜香，至于那最灵魂的一味香料，则是处子幼妃初次泌出的骚水淫汁，这种珍贵的原料当然只能由独裁官一人独享。

第六星历1517年 灵五月 十四日  
光没有自己的卧房，他住在索鲁斯阁下的卧房刚刚好。今天的早餐自然是只有独裁官单人的，光看起来很没精神，柔软的睡衣拢得严严实实，想必是昨夜受了苦。准备好的另一种药物被索鲁斯用掉大半，侍从就知道是怎么回事了。那个跟昨天日课所用的那种不一样，这个是内服，专门用来催动“欲”的。  
昨天独裁官跟夫人是分房间睡的，因为还没有举行典礼，所以还不能行夫妻之实，但是索鲁斯阁下绅士而称职地为光灌了药水进去，光一个人躺在床上很快就睡不着了，那种药是针对神经的，会让人精神兴奋，刺激大脑垂体幻想性爱，索鲁斯还贴心地为他留了解闷的画册，里面是两个男性交叠的姿势图鉴。  
这个年纪的小男孩想性爱想得睡不着，可想而知他会干什么，再加上白天刚刚经过了那样的训练，好学的光想要复习复习也是理所应当。  
独裁官听到动静走过去看的时候，光正无师自通地按着自己的雌穴，在上面摸来摸去，手指头浅浅地在里面戳弄，爽得口水流了满脸。他已经射了好几次，射不出什么东西了，可还是觉得尿尿的地方痒痒的，自己也摸得不得要领，在这种情况下被抓个正着，怕是都要有心理阴影了。  
索鲁斯阁下在用早餐的时候问道：“昨天晚上‘玩’得好吗？”  
光很愤恨地看着他，索鲁斯为他倒了一杯牛奶，他神色屈辱，但是接了，喝完嘴边一圈奶胡子，足以让在场所有的侍女母性泛滥。  
昨天索鲁斯绝对是故意的，他为他提起裤子，让他一起躺在自己那张大床上，说如果睡不着就把他床头的连环画一个一个讲一遍，光怎么敢让他给讲故事，成年男人温热的体温近在咫尺，他几乎是睁着眼睛到天亮，药效持续了几个钟头，他满脑子都是索鲁斯压在他身上的凌乱画面。  
“小淫虫，在正式结婚之前，不能再碰那里一下，知道吗？”索鲁斯从胸前的口袋里拿出一块手帕把他嘴边的牛奶擦干净，随即拍拍手，一旁有人拿了一个金属制的奇怪东西上来，光满脸的疑惑。  
“这是个锁，你看，这样，就把你的小阴茎锁住了，一旦勃起这根刺就会狠狠地扎下去，你自己好好想想后果吧。至于这个，是放在你两个洞里的，你还可以自己调节半径，这个锁一扣，别说自己碰了，你连尿都尿不出来，喜欢吗？”  
“还有这个，”索鲁斯继续说，“这个球，也是塞在你下面的，有声音，可不是铃铛，想知道里面是什么吗？放心，不会是盐水也不会是辣椒水这么恐怖的东西，我怎么会虐待你呢，是浓缩方糖，你也很喜欢糖吧，这一块糖沾了液体比一碗蜂蜜还要浓，糖的味道会吸引来我豢养的小蚂蚁，专往黑暗潮湿的地方钻，咬不听话的小家伙……”  
被吓坏的光脸都白了，手指紧紧地握着桌沿。  
独裁官当然看见了他的手，说道：“这一次念你初犯，我不会把你怎么样。但是如果有下次……怎么，想掀桌子？掀了你可就真没得吃了，如果我是你，”索鲁斯顿了顿继续说道，“我会选择积存体力再做打算。”  
光好像也觉得有道理，他真的饿狠了，加雷马的土地本来就没什么以太，他连皮肤都干得发痛。他在众人期待之下终于抓起了篮子里的面包，营养师和医护官都松了一口气，还是独裁官大人自己最了解自己的妻子。

第六星历1517年 灵五月 十七日  
光的日程已经完全确定了，也根据独裁官大人的时间做了调整。光的老师只有索鲁斯一个人，没有谁比他更学识广博了，再加上他很愿意在妻子身上花精力，为了教他，他甚至改动了议政会的时间，光的每日课表如下：  
晨起 盥洗。这个步骤不仅要清理身体内部的污秽，还要将前一天流的淫水残留洗净，两个肉洞都要清洁，以便索鲁斯一时兴起品尝妻子的蜜露。光每天的产水量是有硬规定的，加雷马的礼仪教师给他准备了衬裤，垫着厚厚一层软纸，不流到定额不许脱掉，必须要全部湿透今天才可以休息。但是如果被独裁官阁下喝掉了那么这一天可以免于检查。即使再不愿意，光也知道该如何少受些苦。  
他一开始极不情愿做这样的事，但是要靠那种痒痒的药流那么多水实在是太难了，下体被按摩的魔导棒弄到发麻发痛都流不出那么多，得想其他的办法，只能被迫早上一洗完澡就到索鲁斯阁下的床上，等着他喝。但是索鲁斯故意装睡不理他，无论怎么喊他打他他都不醒，光只好撩起自己的衣服坐到索鲁斯脸上，阴蒂对准他的鼻尖骑着，耻辱地为他提供唤醒服务。  
不过小男孩总是很好哄的，骑过一次尝到了甜头，下一次就顺利得多了，光甚至开始隐隐地期待起来，因为完成每天的任务就可以去国都玩一圈，他一开始就是冲着这个去的，后来就变了味，每次骑在索鲁斯脸上的时候，那两片薄唇分开他的穴壁，挺翘的鼻尖抵着他的阴豆，柔软温热的舌头伸到肉穴里面，把层层软肉分开，独裁官用来鼓舞人心、发表演讲的舌头在他身体里灵活地搅，发出黏糊的吮吸声，上面的和下面的，四瓣唇贴在一起，那感觉令他浑身无力，他也不知道自己怎么了。他还是讨厌索鲁斯，不过在他舔自己下面的时候会少讨厌他一小会。  
上午 上课。如果独裁官有空的话，由他亲自教授，一般是语言或者数学，当然，是抹着训练药上的，夹紧收缩这门课不可有一天放松，而且机器根据衬裤上的残留分析，光在索鲁斯讲课的时候流的蜜汁格外多，也格外浓，索鲁斯当然知道，他每次从书页里抬头查看光的笔记本，那上面都是空白一片，光坐在凳子上，眼神飘忽，不过索鲁斯还是给他留了点面子，没把他从凳子上拉起来扒了裤子检查，猜都猜得出肯定又一片湿粘，揭穿的话估计光永远也不会原谅他了。之后他着人把光身边那些娱乐性的性爱图鉴全都换成了自己在作战时的纪录片和演讲。  
事实证明效果非常的好。魔导平板的数据告诉他他正式上台执政那天的影像记录一天之内被点开十多次，光偶尔也能听听索鲁斯说话而不是虎着脸瞪他，独裁官的私人生活质量某种意义上得到了极大的提升。  
上午的课偶尔也会是马术这种优雅的户外运动。独裁官为自己的妻子准备了一匹专属的自动小马，马上有两个位置，后面是独裁官阁下的，前面的位置没有马鞍，只有一个短细的软棒，光要坐在上面，把木棒对准自己的穴。这也是在为以后的房事运动做准备，索鲁斯的位置旁边有一个把手，一按那根软棒就会旋转震动起来，光要在小马跑动的情况下保持平衡，那根软棒只有几厘米啊，可是尽管如此对他来说也太深了，紧缩穴道的同时还能锻炼腰部和大腿的肌肉，一举两得。光不是一直说想要出城去看看吗，独裁官觉得在所有人注视之下在户外骑小马逛街一定是他最喜欢的生活项目，自从玩了一次之后光再也没提出门的事。  
中午 午餐和午休。午餐当然是两个人一起用的，伊尔萨巴德土地贫瘠，即使是高官的餐桌上也没什么蔬菜，光可以尽情地吃肉但是那毕竟不利于他长身体，索鲁斯只是摸了摸他的头说等以后吧。尽管当时谁也不知道那是什么意思。  
只有索鲁斯有午休的习惯，光又想着用这段时间去冒险，只要索鲁斯不在他身边他什么都想干，石头树枝都是他包里的宝贝，加尔乌斯府池子里的鱼都快认识他了。索鲁斯可没拦着光，只说要在他醒来之后陪他用下午茶，就在十五日的时候，光当然是痛痛快快地玩了一个中午，还在墙角挖了小半个逃出去的狗洞，以为索鲁斯睡着了就不会知道，等多挖几次就能跑了，当他回来装作什么也没发生的时候，才知道索鲁斯要求的“陪他用下午茶”是用自己来陪。  
光被侍从扒光衣服摆在索鲁斯的床上撑着身子跪好，茶杯和茶碟就放在了他的背上，他被索鲁斯当茶桌用，索鲁斯一边看文件一边打他屁股，茶杯和点心碟当然不能掉下来，茶更不能洒出来，偶尔那双手还要伸到他腿间揉一把，光的屁股都被打得高高肿起，被午后的阳光照着，火辣辣地烫，小阴茎抖着勃起，可是一滴也射不出，淅淅沥沥地流腺液。  
等那杯无底洞茶杯里的茶终于喝完，光还以为独裁官阁下终于满意了，松了一口气，索鲁斯拍拍手让侍从进来，把他挖逃生洞的工具和掩饰的砖块全扔到他面前他才明白索鲁斯到底什么意思——他有一百种方法让自己不好过，如果再想着跑，他可能会真的永远变成索鲁斯大独裁官的一张茶桌。  
下午 特训。独裁官接受觐见和会议的时间，光就在屏风后面接受特殊训练。特训也分好几种，内侍教师的教案上包含各种部位：阴蒂要敏感，但是又不能太敏感，要保持柔软、湿润、隐匿在紧窄肉缝里，但是又要让独裁官触手即硬，能摸到小豆的凸起，兴致会大大提高，这样的效果是最好的；乳头要大而圆，这个需要索鲁斯大人和光一起努力才行，索鲁斯大人似乎很喜欢他深褐色的大乳晕，深色是性成熟的标志，怪不得光在这种事上天赋那么好，他的两个乳房已经被改造过，相信不久后就能见到光产奶的样子了；嘴上的功夫要练，用最软的凝胶做出倒模的性器形状，一套下来如果凝胶上有一个牙印，就要给他带着口球加练一个钟头，光刚来的时候小熊崽似的，牙曾经让不少扈从吃过亏，万一咬了索鲁斯大人的那东西，光下半辈子的幸福就要毁了；还有大腿和屁股，内侍猜测独裁官阁下可能是想要肉感，光身上的肉太少了，而且硬邦邦的，尽是赤着脚在村子里跑来跑去而练出来的肌肉，所以这段时间要好好补充营养才行。  
索鲁斯大人实在是太宠光了，不仅每天早上帮他作弊，连考试也一并给他免除，原本的考试是用牛肉切割成阳具的形状，中间填上淡奶油，并且在肉柱龟头处留出小孔，让光含在屁股里用力夹，直到把淡奶油都挤出来为止，两个穴都要考试，现在光就不用那么艰苦，只需要在阴蒂、乳头和肉唇上夹上几个通电的银质小夹子就行了。索鲁斯在前面处理公文，光的电流开关也握在他手上，就像一枝羽毛笔，每当独裁官遇到什么难处理的问题，那只笔在他手指间旋转，屏风后面的光就会小声地闷哼，因为敏感处被刺激而发出的细碎呻吟和喘息是最好的心情调剂。  
晚上 晚餐和休息时间。独裁官大人也是人，也需要享受生活的乐趣。加雷马本来就是苦寒之地，没有什么比在喝过热汤之后拥着爱人坐在床上玩些淫乱的小游戏更快活了，有时候是Megalith，有时候是光教索鲁斯玩他们那的幻卡，输的人要脱一件衣服。别看光不善于念书写字，他对游戏居然很擅长，学得非常快，连索鲁斯都要认真思考上一会。光的衣服只有一件绒布上衣一条裤子，而独裁官的睡前装束连腰带加饰品一共有十几件，光正得意洋洋地以为索鲁斯奸计落空，但是脱着脱着气氛越来越不对劲了，床帐都放了下来，外面的灯也熄了，只剩机械暖炉运转的声音，索鲁斯衣衫不整坐在床上向他摊手问他还要不要继续玩，玩呢就继续脱衣服，不玩就睡觉，不要发呆浪费时间。  
光面对这种情况只好选睡觉，他以为自己闭上眼睛捂上耳朵被子蒙头就能一觉睡到天亮，但他还忽略了一点，晚饭的汤里里就有索鲁斯之前加的那种药水，适应了之后不会让他睡不着觉，只是一个接一个地做春梦罢了，而索鲁斯的“奸计”也根本不是游戏，他在卧室的熏香里就加入了自己的体味和催情素。索鲁斯在那边睡得安安稳稳，光在这边像睡在炉子上，不断地夹拧着双腿，轻轻摩擦腿间敏感的嫩肉，又不敢自己去碰，那股惑人的味道来源近在迟尺，却不能一头扎进去吸个够，等到迷迷糊糊梦见索鲁斯敞开睡袍骑在他身上亲他，身旁的动静已经把他吵醒，原来独裁官晨会的时间又到了。  
时间长了，光白天也会打哈欠，总是泡在得不到满足的情欲中，手脚都被泡得发软，起初那种初生小老虎一样凶狠的眼神已经没了，就算索鲁斯现在打开大门放他回去，他也不会像先前那么坚定了。光原本就是温和善良好相处的人，几个年轻的扈从和侍卫甚至能和他成为朋友，给他带国都流行的小玩意，分享些无关紧要的社交新闻——当然是光自以为在索鲁斯不知道的情况下。  
而在独裁官那边，结婚典礼的仪式已经齐备，光还没有意识到，他很快就要成为这个国家最尊贵的人之一，而他以为刚刚开始的自由，正是终结的时刻。

第六星历1517年 星六月 十二日  
独裁官阁下的婚礼本应在妻子父亲家举行，但是光的情况特殊，于是决定就在国都的议事堂举办典礼。尽管天气很冷，但是气氛极为热烈，广场上挤满了观礼的市民，祭品一应俱全，连鲜花也早就保管在青磷温室里，让整个典礼像是春夏一般温暖热烈，就在乐队和火炬手护送新娘走向独裁官的时候，加尔乌斯独裁官大人，他做了一件惊世骇俗的事情。  
早上，就在光半睡半醒地从梦中被侍女揪起来洗脸换衣的时候，索鲁斯就来过一次，这一次是代替加雷马传统的“家神”，新娘要将自己儿时的玩具和衣饰交给“家神”以示将童贞留在家中，现在这一角色由索鲁斯代劳，而光没有带来自己的玩具，只好从包里找出自己平时训练用的假阴茎递交给索鲁斯，他未来的丈夫嗤笑了一声，但为了礼数，还是收下了。  
当然，他也不仅仅是带来了加尔乌斯家的祝福，还带来了前一位加尔乌斯夫人的礼物——来自索鲁斯陛下母家的一颗沉甸甸的夜明珠。他将光的腿分开，把珠子塞进久经锻炼的小穴里，光清醒过来，努力夹住腿间的宝物，问索鲁斯这么做是为什么，索鲁斯只是让他含好，这个非常贵，含住的话就送给他。正式典礼的时候光才知道，他要走过长达千米的路，还要登上几千阶台阶，才能走到台阶上站着的索鲁斯身边和他完婚，路两旁站满了祝福的市民，身边站着代表母亲的嬷嬷，身后还跟着乐队和火炬手，他要在这么多人的注视之下夹着那么沉的珠子走上这么远，光看着高处的索鲁斯忽然生出些赌气的情绪，他总觉得他正带着不屑的笑容看着他呢，如果是这样他就更要走给他看看！  
果然，没人看出新娘的窘迫，火炬手的队伍一边行进一边高唱赞颂的歌谣，既然是独裁官的婚礼那么粗俗的话当然不能说，早有经验丰富的乐手藏在喧闹的人群中，歌唱新娘的健康、强壮，赞美他麦色的肌肤和有力的小臂，脏兮兮的流浪汉高声预言他的子宫会像肥沃的土地一样，播种立刻就会长出丰硕的子嗣，嬷嬷在他耳边嘱咐了一句什么，光抬起头，见到索鲁斯已经从高台上走下，将他一把打横抱起，命妇们和穿着人族服饰的嬷嬷假装慌张地呼喊着要拦，象征独裁官已经把他的新娘从母亲身边抢夺离开，做完这一切，他大步迈上观礼高台，向台下抛洒榛子。榛子代表多产，索鲁斯对坐在他手臂上的光说抛了多少榛果就意味着要生几个孩子，并且他真的能说到做到，光的小脸一下子白了，眼看着他抓了一把又一把，信以为真，焦急地踢他：“少扔点！”新娘的娇憨惹得全场哄堂大笑。  
之前塞下的那颗夜明珠此刻派上了用场，光坐在索鲁斯手臂上，他颠一下光就呜咽一声，珠子快把他子宫都坠沉了，大腿内侧紧绷绷地贴着独裁官，不住地催问他什么时候结束，独裁官正在欣赏弄臣的歌舞，周围的人听到这话都笑起来，以为新娘是迫不及待地想要行夫妻之实，有这样热情的新妻独裁官大人以后的福利必定只多不少。在挥洒的糕点和糖果中，独裁官的婚礼早早结束，从明天起，光就会作为加尔乌斯家的一员，正式步入这个风光绮丽的北国，新的生活即将开始。


End file.
